The Future is wild 2
by Wildgirl6
Summary: A follow-up to the future is wild cartoon, it continues the adventures of the Time Flyer.
1. Introduction

Hello, everyone, and Welcome to The Future is Wild 2, a sequel and follow-up to The Future is Wild. This fic will feature creatures and environments never before encountered by the beloved crew of the Time Flyer in the show and if anything, it would like a second season the show never had.

* * *

Before we get to it, let's go and see the members of the crew first:

Cassiopeia "C.G." Gaia: The young teenage captain of the Time Flyer and mission leader. She is from the future in the 12,000 A.D. and is the teenage daughter of Linussania "Linus" Gaia. At first, she is cautious and robotic in nature, but as she spends more time with Emily, Ethan and Luis, she becomes more emotional and outgoing while retaining a serious side of her personality. she is bent on succeeding her mission and earns to make her father proud of her. It is hinted she has romantic feelings for Luis.

Emily Lornatae: The motherly animal lover of the the crew. She spends a lot of time with her best friends and taking care of Squibbon. She often tries to befriend every animal she see, but it sometimes fails miserably. It is hinted she has romantic feelings for Ethan.

Ethan Bolato: The muscle and second animal lover (after Emily) of the crew. He is brash, overconfident and adventurous and is willing to do the more dangerous tasks of the mission, taking them as a challenge. He is often scolded for his brash and somewhat immature behavior and tendency to act before he thinks. It is possible he has romantic feelings for Emily.

Luis Calabasas: The brains of the crew. He is arguably the smartest of the crew, with genius-level intelligence and a technical aptitude which helped him figure out the advanced technology within the Time flyer, even surpassing the capabilities of CG. He prefers to stay in the Time Flyer to avoid the future's hostile environments and dangerous creatures. He, along with Squibbon, served as the comic relief in the crew.

Squibbon: sometimes called "Squibby", he stowed away on the Time Flyer during CG's first mission which caused both of them to fly to the 21st century. He is smarter than he looks as he learns new things from the crew. He refers to the crew as his "hairy heads." He, along with Luis, served as the comic relief in the crew. He is more loved by Emily than the rest of the crew.

Linussania "Linus" Gaia: The well-meaning, but stern and aloof father of CG. He informs CG of what are the crew's objections in each environment. He is cold, strict and serious, especially towards his daughter, CG, whom he is overprotective of as he is always overly considered with her safety and wellbeing. A first, he doesn't approve of CG bringing Emily, Ethan and Luis aboard the Time Flyer, often calling them "Primitives". He has a secret from his past which he kept from CG for years.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided that the "G" in CG's full name "Cassiopeia G." should stand for Gaia since there were some people who think that's what the "G" stand for too and I can see why as Cassiopeia and Gaia are both figures from Greek mythology.

I found Emily, Ethan and Luis's last names on the wikipedia.

I decided that the name for CG's dad should be "Linussania", "Linus" for short, because I felt that just calling him "CG's father" and "CG's dad" is just too stupid and decided to not call him that anymore. So, I decided to call him "Linussania G.", "Linus G." for short.

What do you think of the introduction? Let me know, guys, because next time, we'll get to the first chapter of The Future is Wild 2.

Until then, I'll catch you later.


	2. Squibby, We're not in Kansas anymore

**Author's note:** The first chapter is inspired by another TFIW fanfic I read called "Squibby, we're not in Kansas anymore.

So the first environment is going to be The North American Desert of 5 million years in the future.

* * *

"Come on, are we there yet?" Luis complained as he waited impatiently.

"No!" Everyone answered Luis' complaint in annoyance.

"Luis, will You please stop your whining?" CG asked Luis. She sometimes gets annoyed by his whining.

"Sorry!" Luis apologized. He knew she is very serious and, like others, cannot stand whining. Then, he silenced himself to avoid getting CG more angry, while Ethan and Emily laughed. Luis glared at both of them.

"Emily, Ethan! Both of you as well." CG coldly told her two other crewmates and they stopped laughing.

"Ah, come on, Seige!" Ethan said, but CG gives him a quick glare. Ethan goes back to being quiet.

'Why does Ethan kept on doing it?!' CG said angrily in her thoughts.

"Anyway, we'll be approaching the Amazon grasslands soon. So, I expect all of you to be well prepared. Got it?" CG said to her crew. They all nodded their heads yes.

"Good." CG replied. As the time flyer entered out of the vortex, the environment is a different. It's not the Amazon Grassland, it appears to be a desert, and it also appeared to be in a middle of a sandstorm. But it is looks different from the central desert of 200 million years in the future.

"Now to find a landing site in the... Amazon Grassland?"

Emily, Ethan and Luis got up and look at the strange environment, confused. "What is this?" Emily asked.

"Maybe some kind of desert like the central desert, but different." Luis replied.

Then, the time flyer begin to shake because of them being in the sandstorm.

"Oh, no! Because we're in a sandstorm, it is best to find a landing spot!" CG said.

Emily, Ethan and Luis hurried back to their seats.

The time flyer roughly but safely landed in the new environment. As it landed on the fought terrain, it shuddered the cruiser around a bit, before coming to a stop.

Fortunaly, for the time flyer's crew, the ship is made of very solid materials, all the way to the titanium and beyond. But, it was not designed to land in a steep manner.

"Is everybody okay?" Luis asked in a stuttering voice.

"Yeah, thanks for asking, Luis" Emily groaned as she stands up from the other side of the infostation, rubbing a bump on her hand. "Cannot say though I landed on something soft."

"That's because you landed on me, and also I happen to be all muscle!" Ethan explained as he emerged from behind the infostation, rubbing his right elbow. "For such a small thing, you certainly are a hard one yourself, Emily."

Emily whirled around and questioned Ethan "I am?!" and then noticed that Ethan did not look as upbeat as he usually is: his arm is purple with bruises. "I did that?" she said in a voice smaller than she tended to. "Ethan, are you alright?"

"Right as rain." Ethan replied, trying to get to his usual cocky exterior, as he flexed his right arm-well, tried at any rate. "Ow! Ceeg, I can't believe I'm saying this, but where do you keep that first aid kit of yours at the ship?" I almost feel as bad as in that first encounter with the giant wasps of Antarctica- Ceeg?"

Catching up with the lack of response from their leader, Emily followed the boys gazes at CG. She, the leader, was still sitting at the Time Flyer's steering panel, as stiff as board. Too stiff for the crew's liking, actually.

"C.G.? Girlfriend? Are you alright?" Emily's voice shook. "Guys? Is she-"

"She's in shock!" Luis replied. CG's face is between pale white and pale red.

"Ceege?" The crew asked. She is still silent until...

Splash! Almost forgotten in the hubbub by all the teens, Squibby dropped from the ceiling and sprayed copious amounts of water at CG.

"Squibby!" Emily yelled, almost expasperated towards her favourite futuristic animal. "Your auntie CG is in no condition to appreciate your jokes right now!"

"No-no, it's okay, Emily! I'm okay!" CG said, returning to her normal color and behaviour. "Ethan, Luis, are both of you alright?"

Both Boys nodded yes. "Yeah, more or less." Ethan replied as he rubbed his right elbow. "But Ceege, can you tell us where are we?"

"I'm not sure. It appears to be a desert, but colder. It least the sand storm has stopped." CG replied. "Ethan, why don't you and Emily go out to see what you can find? Meanwhile, me and Luis will try to find where are we."

"Um, okay, Ceege." Ethan replied, before going back to his cocky persona"Come on, Emily!"

"Yeah, Ethan!" Emily said to Ethan, following him.

"Also, you two." CG called back, as Ethan and Emily turned back to their leader. "Take Squibbon with you."

"Will do!" Both Emily and Ethan replied as Squibbon hops onto Emily's back and both head out onto the new environment.

"Also, you two." CG called out again. "Take the holodat in case you find some creatures." She said as she hands the holoday to Emily.

"And also, you should take the tractor beam." Luis said as he handed the tractor beam to Ethan.

"Okay. See you both later." Ethan said as he, Emily and Squibbon head out to the greater outside.

A few minutes later, the cruiser ramp went down and Ethan, Emily, and Squibbon head down and are off to the unknown. Thankfully, Ethan's injuries consist of a bruised arm, but it shifted off quickly.

After a few minutes of walking, Ethan spoke up while the two kids and their pet throw a frisbee between them. "Emily?"

"Yeah, Ethan?" Emily replied, while Squibbon buzzed.

"There's still nothing that we find. Oh, man! How much longer?" Ethan asked while complaining.

"Oh, Ethan! You have been bored since we got out! Can you please stop complaining?!" Emily replied annoyed.

"Oh, come on, Emily! I just want something to happen!" Ethan talked back to Emily.

"Ooh, Ethan!" Emily stomped her foot. "I told you to stop your complaining!" Being so angry, she threw the purple frisbee at her hand out, and it ended up hitting a sand dune and...the dune exploded, revealing another creature from the future.

Emily shrieked. And so did Squibbon who tried to climb onto Ethan for a change. "Emily, Squibbon, relax." Ethan told them, though he too was bridle startled when the frisbee flushed the creature out of its hiding place. "It's just another of those armoured rodents we kept on seeing, the Rattleback"

"I don't know Ethan." Emily shook her head. She too has recovered from her intial fright and begun to critically examine the new animal. "It is a rattleback, alright, but it looks different from the ones from the Amazon Grasslands. The body shape is somewhat different..."

"Umm, okay." Ethan shrugged, losing interest now that he knew what he and his friends are facing. "Emily, come on-those creatures are harmless, I mean, those creatures are harmless, Luis had CG find it out at the Infostation the first time we come to the-"

"Ethan?" Emily's voice sound firmer than before, telling the taller teen that she is not impressed by his voice of reasoning. "This Rattleback has a tail!"

"It has a tail?" Ethan repeated. "So what?"

"The Rattlebacks we seen before didn't!"

"And-?"

"Never mind!" Emily almost scowled with exasperation, as she pulled out the Holodat. "Let's see what this strange Rattleback is!"

'The Desert Rattleback of North American is a close relative of the Grassland Rattleback of South American. It differs from its relative by having differently shaped keratin scales, longer legs and a more herbivorous diet' The voice of the Holodat spoke before dying.

The teens exchange glances. "Desert Rattleback of North American?" Ethan spoked, clearly shocked. "But that means-"

"That we are-"

"In North America!" The two teens finished together and exchange another look.

"Ethan, go and tell CG and Luis about this!" Emily told Ethan.

"Does that mean you want me to run back to the Time Flyer, while you keep our new friend company?" Ethan questioned.

"Yes!" Emily said brightly. "This little guy is obviously hungry and lost- Squibby and I will look after him until you get back!"

"Great!" Ethan muttered, but then the little Rattleback looked at him and Ethan felt his own heart melting, as usual, when he was confronted by a cute little animal. "But, don't leave without me-it'll be too embarrassing for you to get lost within the sight of the ship."

"Yeah, yeah, just go already!" Emily said, more be summed than angry by now.

Then, Ethan took off.

"So, uh, Luis?"

"Yes, Siege?"

"Found out where are we?" CG asked.

"Well, yep." Luis replied as be activated the Inforstation. "Here it goes."

'The North American Desert, 5 million years in the future. This cold, barren landscape is constantly battered by sandstorms caused by 75 mph wind gust blown off from the North ice sheets.' The Infostation said.

"So, that's where we are!" CG was amazed by what she heard. "Only a few thousand miles from South America."

"Yeah, Should we try to contact Ethan and Emily where we are finally?" Luis asked. Before CG can respond, Ethan suddenly comes into the Time Flyer, breathless after running a long way.

"Guys, you won't believe it!" He said excitedly "We found a new animal, and Ceege, your Holodat tells us it lives in North America! Cool, huh?"

There was just silence as CG and Luis digested his news.

Then, "Look, Ethan. Me and Luis discovered that we are in the North American Desert." CG told Ethan. "And you said you and Emily found a new animal. Then, what is it?"

"Look, it was another of those armoured rodents that we keep seeing in the Amazon grasslands, but different." Ethan replied rather a bit abruptly.

"Really?! A Rattleback at the desert and how different?!" CG answered.

"Yeah, Emily pointed out that this Rattleback has a tail, and the ones we saw at the Grasslands didn't have one, then Emily whipped out the Holodat and the gizmo identified the critter as the desert Rattleback. So, we are in North America, 5 million years in the future. Starling, eh?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, right! I got to go and see this bizarre Rattleback myself!" CG said.

"Oh, come on, CG! You can go and enjoy the view of the Desert!" Ethan stated.

"I can't believe it! I'm taking the Dune skimmer!" CG said angrily as she heads out.

"Really?! You're taking the Dune skimmer?!" Luis asked nervously.

"Yes! Why not?! CG replied to Luis angrily.

"I meant, what if your father calls and finds out you're not there!?" Luis answered.

"Well, just tell him I went out!" CG told Luis.

"Woo-hoo, so we're on our own for the first time! C.G., you go girl, welcome to the wild side!" Ethan crowed.

CG gave him an evil look and left with a in-your-face-point at her step, rather loudly.

The two Boys just looked at her through the cockpit's illuminator as CG zoomed off at the Dune Skimmer towards Emily, Squibby and the odd Rattleback.

"That's two girls in one day." Luis muttered rather disgusted, but at the same time, he's worried,'Please come back soon, CG, or your dad will be angry.'

"So, little guy, you're a desert Rattleback, are you? Emily cooed as the small Rattleback sniffed Emily and Squibbon, wenting around them. "Yes, you are!"

It was then that the sounds of the Dune Skimmer reached Emily's ears. "Now, why would Ethan-oh, hello, CG! I was just talking about you with our new friend!"

"Really? I didn't hear you." CG replied rather dryly for her. "Guess I had a lot in mind.. is that it?"

"It's not an it, I'm going to call him prickly!" Emily said excitedly.

"More like a Scaly- there are no spines, just some scales, while on the Grassland Rattlebacks, there are both scales and spines." CG said, as she got off the Dune Skimmer and began to critically examine the animal.

Emily blinked and looked at the Rattleback with her own critical eye. "You're right! There are no spines on Prickly after all! What do you think? CG? Girlfriend?"

"I think I need to sit down." CG muttered to herself and she did exactly what she wanted to do.

After a few minutes, Scaly gave CG a nudge and climbs up her lap. Though still young, the Rattleback is quite heavy with all its scales on its back.

CG blinked, "Uh, Emily, what is your new friend doing?"

"Nesting on you legs, isn't it cute?"

"Um, I don't know how to say about it."

then, the girls' communicators beeped, "Hey girls, sorry to cut in your bonding time, but can please come back to the ship? CG, your dad wants to see you." Luis's voice came out.

"No problem, Luis!" Emily said to her communicator. "We're coming straight away! Right, CG?"

However, CG was stillsitting on the ground, watching hopelessly as the young Rattleback closed its eyes, flattened its scales and stretched its body across her legs, preventing her from getting up.

"Emily?" CG looked concerned "a little help, please? My father's patience will grow thin soon!"

"I don't like this! They should be here by now! Oh man! He's still not happy about this!" Luis said as he paced back and forth.

"Luis, relax! I'm sure they will be here by now." Ethan said, trying to calm down Luis.

Both boys look back at CG's father who is very angry that his daughter has not returned. "Since my daughter is not here, I think one of you boys should go out and find her!"

"Yes, sir!" Both boys said, scared by the man's ever thining patience.

"Okay, I get it! I'll go!" Ethan proclaimed.

"Okay, then go or else!" Linus said, more impatient and throwing a glare at Ethan.

"Okay, Okay! I'll go!" Ethan said as he run out to the time flyer and out to the desert.

"Hey, girls!" Ethan said to his communicator as he keeps on running. "CG's dad is still upset and Luis is getting worried!"

"Yeah, about that," Emily replied to Ethan, "We have a bit of a problem."

"What sort of a problem?" Ethan asked.

"Will you please stop talking and get over here immediately?! My father won't wait for me anymore!" CG said angrily.

"Okay, I'm coming!' Ethan said, as he kept on running.

Meanwhile, the girl's situation seems to be more comical than serious; the young Rattleback just won't budge off of CG's legs. Both girls tried to remove the Rattleback, but both failed miserably.

"One of my teachers used to say that a fine thread separates tragedy from farce." CG said, as she stopped pushing the heavyset animal off her legs. "Emily, go find Ethan and bring him here!"

"Uh-huh, I am not leaving you by chane! Just give Ethan a few more minutes till he gets here!" Emily protested.

"Oh, seriously-?!"

"And here I am!" Ethan came at last.

"Ethan, I knew you came!" Emily shouted in excitedly.

"Now, what should I do to solve this problem?" Ethan huffed proudly.

CG growled angrily and snapped "Get the Rattleback off my legs! It's cutting my blood circulation down and its weight is preventing me from getting up!"

With a titanic effort of his own, Ethan prevented himself from smirking at CG's anger and instead focuse on lifting the Rattleback off her legs. The creature objected to this action by squealing loudly and rattling its scales, but Ethan is not impressed.

"A heavy little animal, huh?" Ethan mused as Emily helped CG get up her legs.

"And we're off! I don't what will happen if I show up late to your daddy, Ceege, but we should definitely get back to the ship!" Ethan said proudly.

"Not without Scaly! He's still little and needs us to help!" Emily snapped.

CG and Ethan exchanged helpless looks. Why is Emily being so obstinate? What should they do?

For several moments, they just stared at her, until it becomes obvious that Emily is not going anywhere without her new animal companion.

"Come on, Em." Ethan tried to talk to the small redhead. "Scaly obviously weathered out one sandstorm. I mean we flushed him out of that dune-right?"

"So what?" Emily stomped her foot. "This guy's still little and he needs our help."

"So what?" CG wouldn't back down either. "Emily, we're not animal rescue operation. We must get back to the Time flyer."

Emily wavered. She looked down on the smallish animal who trying to hug Ethan's legs. Ethan and CG followed Emily's gaze and the fight just left CG. "Okay, new plan. Ethan, Emily, we'll be taking the Rattleback with us, on the condition that he will not be seen by my father."

"Um, okay, CG." Ethan replied.

"Yay, CG, you're the best! But, how will we get Scaly back to the ship?" Emily asked.

"Hmmm," CG thought for a minute, then had an idea. "I got it! We'll just carry the Rattleback in my equipment bag! Though, it'll be heavy with him in it."

"Good idea, CG!" Ethan huffed, as he helped the Rattleback onto CG's bag.

As expected, the bag is heavy with the Rattleback, but she managed to get to the dune skimmer with Ethan and Emily.

"Okay, now let's go!" CG shouted as she revved up the dune skimmer back to the Time Flyer. "Hang on, father! We're coming!"

As soon as they arrived and went inside the Time Flyer, they are greeted by Luis, "CG, you're here! Oh, boy! You have to get to your father now!"

"Okay, he will soon see that I'm here!" CG said as she motioned Ethan, Emily, Luis and Squibbon to go the back quarters and entered the room where her father is waiting.

"Cassiopeia, where have you been?! You have worried the living moonlight out of me!" Her father almost roared when he sees his daughter.

"I'm sorry about that, father, and you're always worried ever since I'm little." CG said to her father.

"Well, I'm your father, it's my job to worry about you."

"Yeah, and you became more over protective of me when mother died-"

She immediately became quiet after mentioning her mother at her father.

"Cassiopeia, you know better than to speak about your mother. It brings me memories and all of awful."Linus said to his daughter. "Over and out."

"Okay." CG said as the time telecommunicator deactivated. She sighs and stands up. She had straight to the back quarters where her crew is there.

"So, you brought a Rattleback here?! This breaks one of the rules!" Luis scolded Emily and Ethan as CG entered.

"Oh, hi Siege! How did it went with your dad?" Luis asked.

CG sighed as she sat down on one of the bunkers. "Let's just say I accidentally mentioned someone from my past that father didn't like to think about."

Just then, Scaly tried to climb up CG's legs. "Want to sit on my lap again? Okay, just one more." CG said to the young Rattleback as she lifted him to her Lap though he is heavy.

"Aww, I think it is so cute to see Scaly on your lap again." Emily cooed.

"I know." CG replied as Squibbon came in next to her.

The crew laughed in joy.

* * *

What do you think of it! Let me know. I will not accept flames. I also encourage you to give me new ideas for future chapters since I had a hard time trying to think of some.


	3. Sleepless in the cold desert night

**A/N: **I know this chapter is late, but better late than never.

I would like to introduce a new character named Ateitis, a mysterious white cat.

Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

"The wind's building up for a bit and that's not good. We have to stay together if a sandstorm comes in, because sandstorms are common in this desert." CG said as the crew walk around for a bit.

"Um, okay, CG." Emily said as Squibbon rides on her back and Scaly walked beside her. "We all promise to find Scaly's mom since morning."

"Yeah, Em! I mean how hard is it to find a Rattleback in the desert?" Ethan agreed.

"Like finding a needle in a haystack!" Luis said in a rather annoyed tone of voice. "Can you guys see that this desert is vast?! I just want to make sure that little Rattleback goes back to his mom, so he wouldn't be stuck in the Time Flyer with us!"

Scaly, annoyed by Luis's attidute, scared him by rattling his scales at Luis. The black-haired boy has been constantly annoyed by the Rattleback ever since he was brought abroad the other day.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Luis screamed.

This caused CG, Squibbon and Emily to be startled.

"Luis, don't scream so loudly. Didn't you know how scared I was? Right, Ethan?" Emily said, then noticing that Ethan is strangely standing too still.

"Ethan?" CG asked.

"Well girls, you should scare me! Hahaha!" Ethan laughing menancily. This caused the others to feel shivers at their spines.

"I'm feeling a ghost myself!" Ethan turned around to reveal that he is wearing a skull mask. "Blahh!"

"Aaaaahhhh!" The others screamed, much to the amusement of Ethan.

"Sorry, guys! I was just testing you! We should deal with fear when we see some new creatures in the desert! If you know what I mean!" Ethan said as he took off his mask.

This caused the others to get very angry at him.

"Ethan!" CG scolded, while growling.

"You must be crazy!" Emily scolded too.

"Don't ever do that!" Luis scolded third.

Scaly rattled his scales in anger.

"Yeeeekkkks!" Ethan toppled over, scared of Scaly's rattling.

"You got nothing to scare us without your boneheaded Pranks!" Emily scolded her blond-haired companion.

Squibbon buzzed.

"I'll just wait to use the mask for another time. Hehe!" Ethan said while still on the ground.

Later, the four kids and their two animals arrive in a remote part of the desert.

"We can't go back now! We have to find Scaly's mother, before night fall!" CG announced to the others.

The others nodded in agreement.

A cold wind breeze passes by, causing the crew to shiver a bit.

"It is awfully cold here!" Emily said. "You sure we can find Scaly's mom around here?"

"Yah, let's do this!" Ethan said as he marches forward a bit. "Guys, you coming with me or what?"

"Ethan, it's best to think of a plan before you act!" CG said. "Acting first before you think can get you into trouble!"

"Oh, come on Seige! How hard can finding Scaly's mom can be? All we need to do is listen for any rattling noise out there! Right, Scaly?"

Scaly was sleeping by CG's legs.

"Scaly! Okay, goodnight! Make sure you guys don't wake me up too early!" Ethan said as he laid down in the sand next to Scaly and closed his eyes.

This annoyed CG very much. "Time to wake up!"

CG stomped her foot very hard. This somehow caused the ground to shake like there was an earthquake.

"Aaaahhhh!" Luis and Emily screamed as the ground shook.

"Waaa-wa-wa-wa-wa-ha!" Ethan and Scaly suddenly woke up due to the ground shaking.

"Maybe, I should consider the consequences of my actions before doing something?" Ethan asked as CG glared down at him.

Emily and Luis sighed at this sight.

Unknown to them, a mysterious cat has been watching them. It has white fur, dark blue eyes, and a crescent moon on its forehead.

"There's those four kids and their Squibbon. Looks like they're looking for another Rattleback out here! Luckily, I know one and they got themselves a lost baby Rattleback." The bird said to himself, then flies off to a female desert Rattleback.

"Hey-yo! Miss Rattleback! I think I know where your kid is!" The bird said.

"You know? Where, Ateitis?" Asked the Rattleback.

"Well, it simple. He's with some kids..." Atietis said, then became scared at the sight of a giant batlike creature. When it bared its teeth, Ateitis become really scared.

"With some kids and why is your mouth wide open?" The Rattleback asked.

"There's something right there! It's huge, has big wings and sharp teeth!" Atietis shakily pointed one of his paws out.

The Rattleback turned to see nothing. "There? I don't see anything. Don't tell me you're seeing things are you?"

"Um, nope! Not really! Tell me, what do you have to protect your kid from anyway?"

"From Deathgleaners, why?" The Rattleback responded, as the giant batlike creature appears again.

"Ahhhh!" Ateitis screamed as he ran under her and hid behind her leg. "Get away from me!"

"What happened?" She asked.

Ateitis just kept on shivering.

"If you can make you feel safer, I can do this!" The Rattleback rattled her scales, scaring off the giant bat.

"There, that better?" She asked. "I think it's gone."

"Thank you! I just fly up ahead! Later!" Atietis flew off.

Meanwhile, the crew has heard the sound of rattling scales. There's a Rattleback nearby!

"Rattling! There must be another Rattleback nearby." Emily said in excitement.

"That means Scaly's momma can't be far now." Ethan said.

"The Rattleback's mother can't be far?" Luis asked.

Scaly rattled his scales in excitement, and Squibbon buzzed.

Ateitis flies on, before resting on a rock for a bit. Then, more giant bats, including the one Ateitus saw earlier, surround.

It looks like Ateitis is about to become bat food, until they got scared off by the female Rattleback again.

"Phew! That was close!" Ateitis sighed in relief.

Once again, the rattling of the Rattleback is heard by the crew again.

"It's that Rattling again!" CG said.

"That's it! Scaly, your mom might be looking for you!" Emily said.

"Alright! But, she better not see us as a threat!" Luis said.

"Okay, let's go!" Ethan said, about to march down before being grabbed by the shirt by CG.

"Ethan, I am the leader! I make the orders!" CG scolded. "Now, let's go everyone!"

"Okay!" The others said as they follow her. Squibbon and Scaly come along too.

"Um, CG?" Luis asked. "Could you use the holodat to tell how protective are Desert Rattleback to their young?"

"Right!" CG said as she held out the holodat.

'Desert Rattlebacks are fiercely defensive of their young. This include scaring off predators by rattling their scales.' The holodat spoke.

"Um, okay. Maybe, she wouldn't recongnized us as predators." Luis said as he shivered.

Scaly sniffed the ground for a bit, before picking up something.

"Scaly? What are you doing? What's he doing, Squibby?" Emily asked her Squibbon friend.

"Looks like he going to...yep!" Ethan said as he correctly guessed that he is going to dig.

Scaly begins to dig very fast, until he found something: a tuber!

Unfortunaly, he has kicked sand to Luis.

"Watch where you kick sand at, you scaly rodent!" Luis roared at the little Rattleback, who responds by rattling his scales.

Squibby laughing by buzzing.

The crew continued onward, until they heard some screeching.

"Where are those noises coming?' CG asked as the others carefully listen.

"CG? I don't like this!" Luis shivered.

Elsewhere, the giant bats called Deathgleaners are fighting over a Rattleback carcass. This isn't turning out well, because they all wanted the carcass to themselves.

They continued to fight, until another arrives, tells them that it has found food somewhere else and the others followed him.

CG, Emily, Ethan, Luis, Squibbon and Scaly continued onwards.

"Maybe, we should go this way." Luis said.

"No, I think Scaly can lead the way." CG said. "Emily, what do you think?"

"Sure. Scaly, can you lead the way?" Emily asked the little Rattleback.

Scaly rattled yes and begins to sniff out for his mother's scent and picks it up.

The rest followed the young Rattleback as he continues to sniff.

"Hey, momma Rattleback!" Ethan shouted. "If you're out there say hello!"

"We have your baby with us! We'll bring him back to you!" Emily shouted.

"Guys, don't shout too loudly!" Luis told Emily and Ethan.

"Yeah! We don't want to attract unwanted attention, did we?" CG said.

"Yeah, right!" Emily said, then smelled something. "Ugh! Ethan!"

"Not me! I don't smell that bad. Whatever is it, it smells disgusting!" Ethan responded.

"You're right about that, because it really reeks up my nose!" Said Luis as he covers nose.

CG pulled out her binoculars and saw the source of the smell, while covering her nose.

"I think I discovered the smell source. It's a Rattleback, but it already dead."

"What?! A Rattleback carcass?! Ohhhh! Come on! Why a carcass?!" Luis complained. Then, more screeches appeared again.

"Oh, no! Not those screeches again!" Luis also screamed.

"I thinks it's time to go somewhere else!" CG suggested before running off.

"Agreed!" The others followed soon after.

As soon as CG and her friends have gone, Deathgleaners come in and precede to eat the carcass.

"That was close!" Emily said as she and the others were out of breathe.

"Yeah! Very close!" Ethan agreed.

"I still have no idea what kind of creatures in this desert that makes those screeching noises!" Luis said in anger.

"Let's see what the holodat have to say" CG pulled out the holodat and identified the creatures that made the screeches.

'Deathgleaners. A giant descendant of human-era bats. They differentiate from their modern relatives by being larger and hunting in daylight in search of small animals they can find and kill as well as carcasses from dead animals.' The holodat spoke.

"Giant bats?!" Luis said in shock.

"Yes, apparently." CG said.

"Oh, come on! First armoured rodents, now giant bats!" Luis groaned. "I have no idea why such creatures live in this environment! Heh heh!"

"AAAAAHhhhhhh!"

"What?!" CG said as they all heard something screamed, along with some screeching.

"AAAAAHhhhhhh! AAAAAH!"

"screeeeeeeeech! Screeeeech!"

"Deathgleaners!" CG said in a serious tone.

"Hey, can we come too?" Ethan asked.

"No! You three follow Scaly and find his mother. He'll lead the way. I check out what those Deathgleaners are chasing!" CG ordered.

"But, Cegee-" Emily protested.

"No buts, Emily! Stay with the boys! I'll catch up as soon as I can!" CG said very seriously as she runs off.

"Come on, Emily! Scaly's leading the way!" Ethan said as he grabbed Emily's hand and drags her away as he, Emily, Luis and Squibbon begin to follow Scaly!"

Meanwhile, CG kept on running toward the Deathgleaners and the creature they're chasing.

Turns out, Ateitis is again chased by the Deathgleaners as they failed to eat two times already.

Ateitis's best hope is that he has to outmaneuver the bats as they repeatedly snap their jaws at him.

He fly under a log in which one Deathgleaner tried to go through but didn't, due to being too big. Another Deathgleaner helped him get out from under the log and begin to chase Ateitis again.

"Oh, man! This wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't so scared to be eaten by bats!" Ateitis shouted in fear as he continues to try to get away from the Deathgleaners.

His luck has begin to turn as he cleverly escapes by going under a dune and digging through it.

CG arrives in time to see the Deathgleaners scanning the ground for something.

"Hmmm. I wonder what on earth what they are chasing?"

Ateitis, still digging underground, accidentally bumped into CG's foot and dug himself out. "Ow! What this?"

"Hmm? A cat? Aren't you Ateitis the cat who is often around my father?" CG said as she picked up Ateitis. Unknown to her, a Deathgleaner is right behind her!

"AAAHHHH! No time for questions, CG! Behind you!" Ateitis screamed out.

"Huh? Did you just talk?'" CG said as she turn to the Deathgleaner. She gasps in shock as she turned around to see another one!

"Another one?" CG almost screamed. Another one behind her too as it tapped its wings at her shoulder.

Feeling her shoulder caused CG to turn around and see the Deathgleaner who tapped her.

"Ah! I'm not afraid! I'm just startled that's all!" CG said.

Suddenly, one Deathgleaner snapped its jaws at her, causing her to flee from the giant bats.

"Anyway, why are you here when you should be back at my era?" CG asked Ateitis as she continued to run from the Deathgleaners with him in her arms.

"Well, let just say I wanted to keep an eye on you." Atietis answered.

"Keep an eye on me?" Why?" CG said.

"Well, um, because I wanted to make sure you and your friends are safe on your travels." Ateitis proclaimed.

CG gasped for a bit, then shrugged off. "Well, anyway, I have to keep you safe from those Deathgleaners!" CG said as she continued to run away from the Deathgleaners.

"Thank you, CG!" Atietis said with his eyes glittering in tears.

However, a Deathgleaner managed to block them from escaping any farther.

"I don't know if you want to eat me or not, but I won't let you have Ateitis!" CG shouted.

Then, a second Deathgleaner appeared.

"How many are there?!" CG asked shockingly.

The second Deathgleaner snapped its jaws at Atietis, but CG managed to duck it.

"Ah!"

The two Deathgleaners laughed as CG felled down on her back.

"Argh! Not another one!" CG groaned as she get up from her back.

The two Deathgleaners played around for a bit, before they flap their wings playfully.

"I don't get it. Are you two trying to be funny?" CG asked, confused.

The Deathgleaners stopped flapping and walked towards CG, looking around her.

"Well, I'm not sure about that." CG said as she walked backwards, not realizing there's a tree root. She accidentally tripped on it, fall down, and some kind of energy being pushed beneath her.

However, as she opened her eyes, she realized that she was... floating?

"Huh?" CG was surprised. "Am I floating or flying?"

The two Deathgleaners and a third one seemed to be amazed at CG, a creature with no wings, is floating and can possibly fly.

The first one used its jaws to grab the neck collar of CG's jumpsuit and fly her up farther into the sky.

"Hey! What are you doing?" CG asked.

The Deathgleaner screeches in response.

"Wait a minute! You guys think I'm a flying creature like you?!"

The Deathgleaner nodded, then motioned her to fly herself, along with the other Deathgleaners.

"Huh? Well, I'm not sure about that?" CG was hesitant.

"Well, excuse me, CG!" Atietis said as he jumped into the back of one of the Deathgleaners.

The first Deathgleaner nudged CG on her back. They are encouraging them to show off some flying.

"While, I do have to admit, it is cool to fly. Now's my chance to have some fun!" CG said as she saw her friends on the ground with Scaly and his mother reunited at last! Then, she showed her flying to the Deathgleaners, with them and Ateitis following her.

"Looks like the young Rattleback and his mom have come back together!" Atietis said.

"Really?!" CG asked. "I have thoughted they got separated in a sandstorm."

"Well, I have kept on an eye for her baby while she tries to find him. And yes, they got seperated in a sandstorm!"

"Okay, let's take a closer look." CG said as she flies downwards.

"Looks like Scaly is happy to see his mother!" Emily said.

"Yeah, very much! What do you say Squibbs?" Ethan said.

Squibbon buzzed in response.

"I do have to admit that CG's been gone from a long time." Luis said. "Maybe, we should look for her."

CG flew behind Luis. "So, Luis! you are worried about me, are you?"

"Huh?" Luis became surprised. "Guys, you heard that?!"

"Come on, Luis! Time for a ride!" CG proudly said as she lift Luis from the ground, causing him to panic.

"Ahhh!"

"Luis!" Ethan and Emily exclaimed in surprise. "CG?"

"Is she flying?!" Emily asked in surprise.

"Oh, come on! People can't fly!" Ethan shrugged, before achieving a glare from Emily.

"AAAAHHHH! Put me down! Put me down! Please, put me down!" Luis screamed in panick.

"Okay, Luis! Ride's over!" CG said as she dropped Luis down. "Catch him, Ethan and Emily!"

"Aaahh!" Luis begins to fall down from the sky when he felt the wind slowly blows around him and lands him safely to the ground. "Phew! Thank goodness, the wind saved me!"

"No time for that! Let's follow CG!" Emily ordered.

"Right!" Emily and Luis agreed, then all three and Squibbon follow CG flying, waving goodbye to the Rattlebacks.

"You going to be okay, little buddy?" Emily said to the Rattlebacks.

Both Rattlebacks rattled in response and Emily catches up to the others.

"Hahaha" CG laughed in excitement as she keeps on flying with Ateitis and the Deathgleaners following her.

The Deathgleaners circle around in happiness.

"Hahahaha! You guys are clearly having fun, too! Cool!"

After a few minutes of flying around, CG decides to go back to her friends.

"Well, my friends seemed very worried. It's time for me to go!" CG said as she prepares to ascend from the sky.

The Deathgleaners screeched in despair.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!" CG told them.

"She's right! She's belongs with her friends at the ground!" Ateitis responded.

"Oh, well! I guess I'll miss you all!" CG said.

The Deathgleaners and Atietis waved her goodbye.

"Well then, good luck to all of you!" CG waved good bye as she ascends from the sky.

Her friends saw her fall down from the sky and Luis rushes to catch.

'CG, you owe me for taking me on your little ride in the sky!' Luis said in his thoughts.

However, as soon as he folded out his arms to catch CG, she began to gently float in front of him as she lands safely in his arms.

"CG?!" Luis said.

Then, CG slowly opened her eyes to see Luis. "Luis?"

"CG, you're okay!" Luis said happily.

"Good to have you back, Seige!" Ethan said.

"Oh, you guys! You worry to much!" CG said as Luis begins to carry her in his arms.

"Well anyway, let's head back to the Time Flyer." Luis said as he continues to carry CG.

Later, CG and her friends came back to the time flyer as the day comes to an end.

"Are you says saying that I softly landed in your arms, Luis?" CG asked.

"Yes. You were like an angel!" Luis said. "And what's with flying with those huge bats in the sky?"

"Luis, you worry about me a lot. And Emily and Ethan, you guys seem to be happy as you finally found Scaly's mother!" CG turned to Emily and Ethan.

"Yes, we are!" Both said in agreement.

"Scaly was so happy to see his mom again after being separated from that sandstorm the other day." Emily said.

All of the crew laughed in joy as CG wondered to herself. "When will I ever see again, Ateitis?"

"CG, We will meet again!" Ateitis thought to himself as he watches the kids and heads off to the sunset.

* * *

What did you think about it? Let me know.

Next chapter, the crew encounters the quadrupedal birds know as Spinks.


	4. Invasion of the Spinks

Hi, there and here's the new chapter. As promised, it features the subterranean birds called "Spinks".

Okay, enjoy.

* * *

Dawn at the North American desert, a mysterious man arrives on horseback at a Rocky outpost over the desert. He has a stoic look on his face, and has dark hair and eyes.

"A new day in this desert and a cold one like the others. However, I must find her. The young girl on a mission, Cassiopeia G." The man said to himself as the sun continues to rise.

Meanwhile at the time flyer, CG and her crew are the time flyer where the commander speaks with her father on the time telecommunicator.

"Mediterranean Basin? Here in the 5 million year era?" CG asked.

"Yes. I recommend that you and your crew go and survey that environment after take a look at the North American desert before leaving here." Linus said.

"Okay, sir! But, what else why should we go there?" Luis asked as he looks at a map of 5 million year Earth and see where the Mediterranean Basin at: across the ocean and a few thousand miles south from the Northern European ice.

"Well, I believe that you'll find my niece and nephew and CG's cousins, Bran and Lina, there!" Linus said.

"My cousins?!" CG exclaimed.

"CG has cousins?" Emily asked.

"Well, yes! Bran and Lina are the twin children of my sister, Lyanna, and CG's aunt." Linus explained. CG sighed. She hadn't though of her aunt since she left her era.

"I'll expect a report once you survey the North American desert." Linus said. Some time later, CG looks at a picture of her father, her aunt Lyanna, and another man resembling Linus, but with a scar over his left eye.

"Gee! I didn't thought of my aunt for very long. She tried her best to take my mother's place after she died when I was young. Now, I'll get to see my little cousins again. After all, I was like a big sister to them and I'm sure that they miss me a lot after I went for my mission. Also, I'm sure that they'll love you when they see you, Percival." CG said as she glances at a white plush dragon with blue wings and eyes.

"You sure love your little Dragon, Seige!" Ethan teased. "It could make you you like a dragon girl!"

"Ethan!" CG scolded. "I told you before and I'll tell you again: never ever call me by that stupid nickname! You mentioning for the first time got you slapped in the face as punishment!"

"Sorry! I won't do again! I promise!" Ethan quickly apologize though Emily and Luis gave him glare for breaking his promise to not mentioning "Dragon girl", knowing what happened when Ethan first mention when they all met.

Growling angrily to herself, CG closed her eyes for a bit, "What am I going to do with Ethan, master?"

"Cassiopeia!" A mysterious man's voice said in her thoughts. CG gasped when she heard Emily's voice, "Hey, Seige! I think we should get going with our survey of the desert."

"You and the guys will go ahead!" CG said, with Squibbon buzzing in confusion. Soon after, Ethan, Emily, Luis and Squibbon wait patiently for CG to come out of the time flyer.

"Come on! What's taking CG so long?!" Ethan said while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ethan, will you stop complaining?! CG will come out soon!" Emily said.

"Yeah! Once she comes out, I'm to show her a little something I don't think she had see before!" Luis said.

"Whatever! I just want to make up for mentioning the nickname she hated by accident!" Ethan said.

"You can by keeping your promise to never ever mention that stupid nickname this time instead letting it slip from your mouth!" CG said angrily as she walks down the time flyer's ramp, holding Percival. She was wearing a different outfit than the blue jumpsuit she usually wears. The other crew members look at her in surprise.

"Oh, hi Seige! What with the outfit you have on now?" Luis asked. CG was wearing a blue leotard and joker, a black leather jacket, short black gloves, black belt and thigh length boots.

"It's an outfit I wore previously in my era. But I digress!" CG said.

"Okay, CG! What's up?" Emily asked nervously.

"It's simple: we'll may try to find a species of subterranean bird that lives underground called the Spink." CG said, holding out the holodat and begins to activate it.

"Spink? What's that?" Emily asked as the holodat explains what a Spink is.

"Spink, a flightless, quadrupedal descendant of the quail. They live in underground colonies, ruled by Queens. The first sign of a Spink colony nearby is sand being pushed out of hole on the ground."

"Spink, huh? I think I can find one of these miniature sand volcanoes." Luis said.

"How, Luis?" CG asked as she puts away the holodat.

"Simple!" Luis proclaimed, confusing CG a bit. "Watch this, Ceegee!"

He begins breathing slowy, causing CG to become more confused while Emily and Ethan gave her ensuring looks when she glances at them.

Soon after, Luis's face turns serious and shouted, "Metamorphosis!", and that that causes him to transform into a small gray Pteranodon.

"Wow! Oh, Luis! You're so cute in your Pteranodon form!" Emily said as she hugged the now-transformed Luis.

"Emily, I told you about a million times: no hugging me while I'm a Pteranodon!" Luis said as he struggled to free himself as the other laughed at the sight of it. Soon after, Luis flies over the desert while the others look over the landscape on the ground.

"With Luis in the air, I think you two will take the dune skimmer while I take Epona." CG said to Ethan and Emily. Squibbon buzzed, curiously.

"We will, but who's Epona?" Emily said, with Ethan nodded while CG pulls out a manacle from her belt and place it around her right wrist.

CG forms a grin on her face, scaring Emily and Ethan a bit, then held out her right arm. She took a quick deep breath and shouted, "Epona, my faithful steed, I summon you to aid me!"

Soon, the blue gem on the manacle glows a bright blue and a thin-legged horse comes out of the manacle's gem.

"Wow! That's neat! That's Epona?" Ethan said in awe.

"Yes, Ethan! Now, you and Emily get on the Dune skimmer while I get on Epona." CG said as she gets on the horse, Epona.

"Roger, commander!" Ethan said as he gets on the dune skimmer. CG smiles at this, then frown when she sees Emily trying to touch Epona.

"Hey, Epona!" Emily cooed.

"Emily! Stroke later, dune skimmer now!" CG said. Emily frowned and gets on the dune skimmer with Ethan. "That's better! You two go that way! I'll go to Luis's direction! Hi-yah!"

CG strode on Epona as they go to their intended direction, while Ethan, Emily and Squibbon to the direction CG told them to go to, relunctaly.

"Hey, Luis! Did you find anything yet?" CG asked on the communicator.

"Um, yeah! But, I think you should look for yourself! There's a Rattleback digging for some roots and tubers, but it exposed some Spinks in the process and some Deathgleaners are coming in, presumably for the Spinks since they look easier for Deathgleaners to handle!" Luis said as he see some Deathgleaners flying down to the ground. Surprised at CG, she urges Epona to gallop, "Hi-yah!", and the horse did as she is told. By the time CG and Luis are about to arrive on the scene, two Spinks are struggling to find cover when the Deathgleaners begin to come closer and prepare to snatch the helpless birds.

However, CG cones in and swaps at the Deathgleaners with a stick, "Hey, get away from those Spinks! Come on! Shoo!" This eventually drives the Deathgleaners away as they fly away in retreat. Once they're gone, CG panted a bit before saying, "Well, that was fun!"

However, Luis who has come to the ground and transformed back into a human noticed that the two Spinks are crawling away. "Um, Seige? The Spinks you saved from becoming Deathgleaner food, they're crawling away."

"What?!" CG said then starts to go after the Spinks. "Hey, wait! I just saved your lives!"

"CG, wait!" Luis tried to stop her. Then, he looks at Epona and saw that Percival is with CG. "Oh, boy! She brought Percival along with her!"

The chase leads CG to a rocky outpost where she lost track of the birds. she moaned in disappointment, "Oh! I lost track of those Spinks! Where did they go to? Wah!"

CG accidentally steps on a massive on the ground and falls in down the sandy bottom, then stops and ends up laying on her side. The two Spinks from earlier emerge behind a wall and see the now-unconscious CG.

"You know, Em. This isn't bad after all! I mean CG can get fustrasted and angry at us at times." Ethan said as he, Emily and Squibbon ride around the Dune skimmer.

"Yeah! I mean we're the adventurous ones and she and Luis are the safety cautious ones. Right, Squibby?" Emily said, with Squibbon buzzing in agreement.

"Emily, Ethan? Are guys there?" Luis's voices ringed out on their communities.

"What is it, Luis?" Ethan asked.

"Um, I think our commander needs some help, so I insist you two and Squibbon come over and then, we'll use your tracks to find her!" Luis said in distress.

"We're on our way, Luis!" Ethan said, then turns the dune skimmer to meet up with Luis.

Back with CG, she wakes up to see several Spinks surrounding her. "Huh? Who are you..?"

"Cassiopeia? Are you alright? You don't seemed to be hurt very badly?" The mysterious man from earlier asked, looking down at CG, surprising the young ice-blue eyed girl.

"Master?!"

"Yes, it's me! And I see that you brought along Percival, the manacle and you're wearing one of your original outfits." The man said.

"Why, thanks!" CG said as she got up while holding Percival. "Anyway, why are you here and with the Spinks?"

"I was here to check on your progress when I fell down here and stumbled upon these birds you called "Spinks", whom two you of them know you since you saved from creatures called "Deathgleaners"." The man answered.

"Oh! I didn't know that! After saving them, they crawled away and I ended up falling down here." CG said.

"I don't blame you for what has happened." The man chuckled. Then, Luis calls out for CG.

"CG, you there?" Luis in his Pteranodon form flies in and saw CG. "Ah, there you are! You seemed to be alright and you found the Spink, but who is he?"

"You mean master, Luis?" CG asked. "And where's Emily and Ethan?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Luis Calabasas. But, why are you this bird thing when you're supposed to be a human like your friends!" The man said.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Luis exclaimed. "Do you know the others's names too?"

The man nodded while keepin a stoic look on his face.

"Okay, guys! I think it's time we go and meet up with Emily, Ethan and Squibbon, and Luis, will you turn yourself back to normal?" CG said, with the Spinks chirping in agreement.

"Fine! I would like to know what Emily, Ethan and Squibbon are like." The tall man said.

"Alright! Let's go!" CG said and proceeds to head back while the others watch on. However, the two Spinks that CG saved earlier follow her.

"I wonder if CG and Luis are alright." Emily said, worried, while stroking Epona and another horse who is black.

"Don't worry, Em. They'll be back soon and maybe they'll show us some of the little birds, Spinks." Ethan ensured Emily just as Luis flies out of the hole and transforms back into a human.

"But, I'm right here, guys!" Luis let himself know to Emily and Ethan as they turn to see him at the same time as CG and the man flew out of the hole as well, with CG holding the two Spinks in her arms and the man holding Percival for her.

"Luis?! CG?! Is that you?!" Emily exclaimed.

"Of course, and I happen to have two Spink with me!" CG said as she hands Emily the Spinks.

"You two are so cute!" Emily cooed as Squibby jumped onto her back and looked at the little birds. Then, she noticed CG's master. "Who are you? Are you friends with CG?"

"Quite yes, Emily Lornatae!" The man said as his horse comes up to Emily and snuggles her. "It's seems you love animals a lot, and Squibbon, too. But, it can lead to some trouble."

Emily blushes at this and as she sees him gave Percival back to CG. Then, the tall man turned to Ethan with a cold and intense glare, "You, Ethan Bolato, on the other hand I'm very disappointed in you for your idiotic jokes and antics, tendencies to act before you think, and how you got yourself slapped in the face by Cassiopeia when you metioned a name that used as an insulting one by some of the other children in her era!"

"Hey, you can't speak to me like that, and how do you know our names?!" Ethan said, offended.

"Yeah, sir. How?" Emily asked.

"Okay, that's enough! Because there's a lot of Spinks coming out towards us!" Luis said as a group of Spinks come in. CG noticed that the sun is setting from the sky and Deathgleaners are flying in into several caves.

"I think I know what's happening." CG said.

"And that is?" Emily asked as she sets down the two Spinks to the ground as several Spinks flock to her feet.

"Since night is approaching and the Deathgleaners, which can only fly at the warm thermals of daylight, are returning to their roosts, the Spinks are starting their once-a-year mating ritual with the males coming up first and began displaying for females." CG said.

"You sure, Seige?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, yes! I looked it up on the infostation, and now, we'll be the first ones to see a Spink mating ritual." CG answered. A few minutes, the group arrives at the mating grounds of the Spinks are proceeding to mate.

"I do have to admit that this is cool!" Luis said. "Um, sir?"

"Yes, Luis?" The man asked with intrigue.

"How do you mine, Ethan, Squibbon and Emily's names? And what's the name of your stallion?" Luis asked.

"I know them through Cassiopeia's father, Linus, though I was disappointed at him for calling you, Ethan and Emily "Primitives" like Cassiopeia was. I was also disappointed in him with a few things in the past, inspite of the fact that my horse, Linusia, after is named after him." The tall man answered.

"Oh, I didn't know that!" Luis said.

"Okay, enough of the chit-chat, guys! Let's just watch the mating ritual as quietly as possible. Okay?" CG said as she looks over the mating grounds of the Spinks. The others try to say something but simply nodded as they began to watch the mating commence.

Soon throughout the night, the desert, lit by the light of the the full moon, is rot with the songs of Spinks in love as CG and company continued to watch them chose a mate as the males strut and impress the females as much as they can.

Later that night..

"Cassiopeia, where are you and your crew plan to go next?" The man asked CG while the two of them are on their respective horses.

"My father has asked us to head for the Mediterranean Basin where we are to meet my Cousins, Bran and Lina." CG answered.

"Your cousins, huh? So your aunt decided to send them to accompany you. I knew you have become a great commander and leader of this mission." The man said.

"Really?! Thanks, master! But for now, we should be heading back to the time flyer." CG said as she prepares to ride off.

"You should, but I do know that we will meet again sometime sooner or later." The man said, causing CG to nod in agreement.

"Thank you, master and good luck! Hi-yah!" CG said, then Epona galloped across as the Man watches as she rides off in the moonlight with her crew following right behind her.

'Cassiopeia, you have grown up more than ever before. That means, you'll become a mature adult that will know when to get serious and to be happy most of the time.'

* * *

What do you think of it? Let me know, because we'll be heading to the Mediterranean Basin and meet CG's cousins, Bran and Lina.

Until then, I'll catch you later.


	5. Mediterranean tale

Hi, Everyone and welcome to the crew's first adventure in the Mediterranean Basin of 5 million years in the future.

Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

"So, this is the Mediterranean of the future?" Ethan asked as he glances over the new environment the crew is at: the Mediterranean basin and on one of the old Mediterranean islands.

"Of course, it is, Ethan!" Luis answered. "The seaway between it and the Atlantic is now closed off, turning the Mediterranean into a massive desert of salt."

"You know, Luis! You're such a geek to listen to the infostation while we are coming here!" Ethan teased.

"Shut up, Ethan! You need to study too if you want to be successful!" Luis shot back at his crewmate.

"Guys, please! I'm trying to enjoy the view!" Emily shushed as she and Squibbon look over the salt desert. Meanwhile, inside the time flyer, CG is speaking with her dad.

"Are you saying that I have to look at this environment's potiental for human relocation?" CG asked. "The islands are okay, but it's the desert part I don't like."

"Well, is it because it's a salt desert that used to be a crystal-blue sea?" Linus asked.

"Well, kinda! It's just it could be easy to get lost at! And also, it's really hot!" CG said.

"CG, you and your crewmates explore two other deserts in the future, so why do you act reluctant about the Mediterranean basin?" Linus asked his daughter.

"Because if any one of us goes out there, we would become dehydrated in no time at all." CG sighed, experastated.

"It would be alright, Cassiopeia, as long as any of you use the dune skimmer to cross the deser, rather than on foot!" Linus ensured her, while CG sighed as she remembered a time before she left 12,000 AD.

(Flashback)

CG has several thoughts of having to leave her era. She would have to be away from everything and everyone that she knows and head into an unknown future as she observes several girls speaking about her.

"Professor G's daughter has to leave?"

"Of course, she does! She's the only one that fits the mission's requirements, unlike her now-dead mom and her dad's wife, Amanda!"

"Hmm! Mother, ifyou still alive, you'd be very reluctant to see me go!" CG said to herself as she remembers her mother as much as she can.

"Oh, mother! If only you were here with me and father!" CG imagined her mother speaking to her.

"Cassiopeia, I knew this day that you have to leave would come, but please be careful and come back soon!"

"I will, mother, and I'll make you and father very proud of me!" CG said in her thoughts, then a angry male voice interrupted and snapped CG out of her daydream.

"Cassiopeia!"

CG turned to see her father, Linussania, glaring down at her. "Father?!"

"Cassiopeia, this is no time for you to daydream about your mother and what is with that jumpsuit!?" Linus scolded her. CG was wearing a black, sleeveless jumpsuit, along with black tipless gloves, a grey belt and white boots.

"Well, it just, uh-" CG stuttered for a bit, before signing at the sight of her father's glare. "Fine! I'll get myself out of this!"

(Flashback ends)

"So, Seige? How did your daddy/daughter chat go?" Ethan asked as CG came out of the time flyer, wearing the same black jumpsuit she before in the past. "And what's with the new outfit?"

"It's something I wore before in the past, Ethan." CG said.

"Okay, it's still good to wear something else once in a while, huh? Right, Seige?" Ethan said as Emily, Squibbon and Luis looked on.

Then, Emily and Squibbon spotted something: an boarlike animal of the Mediterranean Basin.

"Hey, guys! look! Over there! Our first animal in this place!" Emily shouted, pointing to the direction of the boar.

"You're right, Emily! It is our first animal encountered in the Mediterranean Basin!" Luis said. "And it appears to be a wild boar!"

"Who cares? Let's go and get it!" Ethan said boldly as he goes off and tries to catch the boar.

"No! Wait, Ethan!" CG tried to stop him as Ethan chases after the creature.

"Hey, get back!" Ethan tried to grab it but missed. "Come on, gotcha!"

"ETHAN!" CG shouted one more time as Ethan tripped on one of several crevices called Grykes and hit his face once he hit the ground. Meanwhile, the boar like creature got away as Ethan gets up and rubs his face,

"Nice going, Ethan!" CG said as she pulled out the holodat. "Couldn't think you can think of a better plan than to rush into something like that! But for now, let's see what is this boar creature is."

'Scrofa. A descendant of the wild boar and like its ancestor, it has a generalized diet, lives in family groups, and can easily adapt to its environment.' Spoke the voice of the Holodat. 'However, it differentiates from its bulky wild boar ancestor by bring much smaller in size and walking on the tips of their toes to walk on the bare limestone of the harsh Mediterranean island.'

"Yep, definitely a wild boar of the future." Luis sighed. Then, the crew turned to see a sabre-toothed Miacas-like creature trying to attack the young Scrofa but missing as well as the Scrofa races back to its family.

"Hey, don't hurt that little guy!" Emily tries to go after the sabre-toothed animal, but CG stopped her.

"Emily, let me handle this! You and the guys go and study the Scrofas while me and Squibbon go after this animal!" CG said as she chasing after the sabre-toothed animal with Squibbon on her back.

"Okay, Seige!" Emily said as she goes with the boys.

The chase between the sabre-toothed animal and CG lead them into a cave entrance.

"Phew! That creature is fast! Hmm! This must be its nest!" CG said as she enters into the cave. "Okay, Squibbon! Let's go and find this creature once for all!"

Squibbon buzzed in agreement. Then, a sudden growl is heard, scaring Squibbon.

"What was that?" CG asked, when suddenly out of nowhere, the source of the growl come before CG and Squibbon: it was the same feathered-winged, furred-bodied, and blue-eyed dragon from the North American desert.

"AAAHHHH! It's the dragon from the northern American desert! What is it doing?!" CG screamed and Squibbon squealed in fear as they try to get out of the cave. Unfortunately, the dragon has blocked the entrance with its large body.

"Aw, man! It's blocking the exit!" CG shouted as she and Squibbon saw the sabre-toothed creature and followed it again. "We have no choice but to go in further, Squibbon!"

"CG! What's happened?!" Emily asked on CG's communicator.

"That little sabre tooth lead us into a cave on purpose! And also, that dragon from the North American desert is here!" CG screamed into her communicator.

"What?!" Emily asked, confused.

"No time to talk, Emily, so see ya later!" CG screeched as she turned off her communicator and as she and Squibbon continued to run from the dragon as it pursues that throughout the cave, until both found themselves trapped.

"Oh, no! It's a dead end and the ends of us if we don't think of something soon!" CG said as the dragon catches up to her and Squibbon.

Just when it seemed that all hoped is lost, something miracouslous happened: a mysterious cloaked and masked figure comes in and saves both CG and Squibbon, and stabs one of the dragon's front feet. Unfortunately, this causes the winged beast to trash around and cause the cave to collapse while CG and Squibbon try to escape. However, several rocks begin to drop on them and then the mysterious figure comes in and saves both of them.

Meanwhile, the sabre-toothed creature watches them as the mysterious figure carries CG in his arms as CG starts to feel unconscious from the dragon's attacks as darkness fills up her vision.

Outside the cave, Ethan, Luis and Emily begin to worry about their friend.

"I hope CG's okay!" Emily said.

"Don't worry, Emily! I'm sure she'll be fine, but we should try to find to see if she's okay." Luis said as he begins to walk ahead of the others.

"Hey, wait up, Luis!" Ethan said as he and Emily catch up to Luis.

"Yeah, Luis! Wait it!"

Some time later, CG woke up to see a small sabre-toothed animal snuggling next to her, along with four more like it.

"Huh? You again?" CG said as she slowly got up and saw the same sabre-toothed animal from before.

"Hmm! I wonder what are you guys!" CG said as she activated the Holodat.

'Gryken. A sabre-toothed, ground dwelling descendant of the tree-dwelling pine marten. It differs from its ancestor by hiding along the Grykes on the islands of the Mediterranean Basin and developing dagger like teeth to bring down their favourite prey, the Scrofa.' The Holodat spoke.

"So, that's why you try to catch that Scrofa, huh?" CG asked as the Gryken snuggled next to her. "You also have babies to fed as well."

"Hey! Off of me, you little Terra Squid!" The same mysterious from before comes in, along with Squibbon as he comes to her.

"Huh, you again? And can you please more kinder to Squibbon?" CG said as she fully got up.

"Oh, sorry about that! It's just that he wouldn't stop jumping on me." The mysterious man explained. "Did you become much better friends with the Gryken and her offspring? After all, you and the Terra Squid chased her after she tried to get a Scrofa."

"Oh, right! Sorry that we chased you, mama Gryken!" CG apologized as she the mother Gryken snuggled up to her legs.

A few minutes later...

"So, why are you here?" CG asked the mysterious man.

"I came here to keep an eye on you like I promise in the past. You remember it, Cassiopeia?" The man responded.

"Yes, I do, master!" CG said.

The man look at her, shocked. "You know who I am?"

"Of course, I do. Having recongnized your voice and the way you save me and Squibbon, I know who are you the whole time since I saw you. However, I must ask why the cloak and the mask."

The man chuckled. "I know you are smart, Cassiopeia, but you seem to grow more self-esteem and confidence than ever before, since you made friends with those three 21st century."

"Really? I didn't know that you have figured out about me heading to the 21st century thing." CG laughed.

"Of course, I did, Cassiopeia! And I sensed that they are looking for you!" The man said, surprising CG. During this, Squibbon heard some familiar voices outside.

Meanwhile, Luis, Ethan, and Emily have heard Squibbon's buzzing inside the cave as they all near it.

"Hey! That's like Squibby!" Emily said, hopefully.

"That's means that he and CG are okay!" Ethan agreed with Emily, cheerfully.

"Yeah, that sounds like it! But, I must advice you guys with this: don't get your hopes for something too high or else it will be a let down." Luis said in a serious tone of voice.

"So, my friends are indeed looking for me because I'm their friend and friends don't leave each other behind!" CG said as she stood.

"That's what I like to hear, Cassiopeia! I heard you started to grow up in personality and learn to stand up to your father after being submissive to him for years!" The man said.

"Yeah, I did!" CG said she walks around for a bit. "Oh, and master?"

The man asked, "Yes, Cassiopeia?"

"I would like to say thanks for saving me and Squibbon from that Dragon!" CG answered.

"No need to thank me, Cassiopeia! But, I do have something that might be proven useful to you if you venture into the salt desert." The man said as he went into a deeper part of the cave. When he came back, he came with a surprise that certainly surprised CG: a magnificent horse.

CG struggled to catch her breath. "Master.. you didn't-"

"Yes, I mean so. Here. Treat her well. If you have no need of her, just use this to put her in there and then, use it again if you need her again." The man said as he hands CG the reign on the horse and a magical-like device.

"Oh, thank you!" CG said as the horse snuggles her and then, she and Squibbon went on the hoofed animal.

"Now, if you can excuse, I need to get going as well!" The man said as he gets on his own horse. Unlike CG's horse, his was black and thick-legged. As he prepares to head off, CG stopped him.

"Wait! Might I see you again next time?" CG asked.

"Well, yes! We will, Cassiopeia! But for now, let's go our seperate ways! Ask the mother Gryken to lead you out of this cave. She know's the way out!" The man explained.

"Okay!" CG asked.

"Good! Good luck, Cassiopeia! Ha-yah!" The man prompted his horse to go forward as it whinnied and rode off into the cave.

"Good luck, master! Perphaps, we will meet again!" CG said she watches him go and while Squibbon waved his tentacle. Then, she turned to the mother Gryken. "Okay, Squibbon! Let's go and find our friends! Mama Gryken, lead us the way out of this cave!"

The mother Gryken nodded and had CG follow her as CG rode on her horse and followed the mother Gryken though the cave until they found an entrance outside.

"There it is! You ready to see Emily again, Squibbon?" CG asked Squibbon as they approached the entrance and entered outside where they were spotted by Luis, Emily and Ethan.

"CG, you're okay!" Emily said in excitement. "And so is Squibbon."

CG turned around to see her crew, having finally found her.

"Where have you been, Seige?" Emily asked. "And how did you find your way out?!"

"Yeah! And is that your horse? And cute bracelet!" Ethan said.

"Well, um, let just saw while I was in there, I met someone from my past and he gave two gifts from him and then, a mama Gryken helped me get out of that cave!" CG explained as she looked up to see the mother Gryken and her babies as they retreat into their den.

"CG, I, uh-" Luis tried to say something, but is stooped by CG.

"Enough! Let's all go back to the time flyer since the sunset is nearing! I'll explain what has happened tomorrow!" CG ordered as they all nodded.

"Yes, CG!" Luis said as they all had back to the time flyer. CG looked around to see the landscape one more time before catching up to the others.

The next day..

"So, that dragon from that cold desert from North America was in that cave, huh?" Luis asked.

"Yep! Also, that Gryken was trying to feed her babies while she was hunting Scrofas that wander away from their family!" CG nodded.

"Wow! We didn't know that!" Ethan remarked.

"Well, kinda!" CG said.

"And this man that was in the cave? You know him?" Emily asked.

"Yes, he was my "master" and a friend of my father's!" CG said as she gets on her horse and prepares to head off into the salt desert.

"Wait, Seige!" Luis stopped her for a bit.

"What do you mean by "master"?" Emily asked.

"I'll explain later! For now, I'm going to study what is in the salt desert itself to! If one of you guys want to join me, jump on the dune skimmer! Ha-yah!" CG said as she went out into the salt desert.

"Ah, man!" Ethan sighed in disappointment.

"I'll get the dune skimmer!" Luis said as he goes inside to get the dune skimmer with Squibbon following him.

* * *

So, what do you think of it? Let me know!

Until the next chapter is out, catch you later.


	6. CG vs Ethan The great Mediterranean race

Hello everyone and here comes the new chapter.

Alright, enjoy.

* * *

CG and Emily rode peacefully on CG's new horse, along the Mediterranean island they're on.

"Hey, girls! Wanna have some fun?" Ethan asked as he came up to the girls.

"Not now, Ethan! We're a little busy right now!" CG told him as CG's horse yinnied at him in anger.

"Oh, come on, girls! I have thought a little game while me and Luis are out in the salt flats! It's called... the great Mediterranean race!" Ethan announced, then whispered the name of his game.

"Race? As in race across the salt flats?!" CG asked, not believing what Ethan has said. "Ethan! The salt flats are vast and featureless! You can get lost out there if you don't know where are you going!"

"Relax, Seige! I'll explain once we all met up with Luis! Come on, let's go! You guys can't keep Luis waiting!" Ethan said as he ran to met up with Luis.

Both girls sighed.

"Guess we can't keep the boys waiting! Come on, Epona!" CG said as she urges Epona to follow Ethan.

"Really? Epona?! Did you give your horse from your 'master' a name like that?" Ethan snickered.

"Silence, Ethan! The sooner we get to Luis, the better!" CG said.

"By the way, how did you came with the name, Epona?" Ethan asked.

"The name just came to me last night, Ethan!" CG answered.

"Oh! Right!" Ethan said.

"You said it, Ethan!" Emily said, while Squibbon buzzed. "You said it."

"What's taking them so long?" Luis said as he waited impatiently for his friends to arrive.

"We're here, Luis!" Ethan said as he and the girls arrived.

"There are you, guys! Looks like all of you are ready to run a race from here to the brine lake close to it!" Luis said as the girls get off of Epona.

"Brine lake?" CG asked.

"Yeah! A lake with water saltier than seawater!" Luis said as he used CG's map to show the Mediterranean basin's terrain. "There are several brine lakes throughtout the Mediterranean basin, and one of them is close by as me and Ethan saw it for ourselves while we're out!"

"Wow! Is that how Ethan came up with this little racing game?" CG asked.

"Well, yeah! But, enough of that! Let's go over how the great Mediterranean race goes!" Ethan announced boldly.

"Okay, Ethan! Hiw does this race goes?" Emily asked.

"First off, there must be two racers that will race each from here to the brine lake close to our current location!" Ethan said.

"Okay, I'll volunteer to be one of those racers!" CG said as she steps up. "And I'll make you my opponent!"

"Great! CG wants to race me, but I can still do it!" Ethan said.

A few minutes later, CG and Ethan are preparing to race across the salt flat with CG riding Epona and Ethan riding the dune skimmer.

"All right!" Ethan said. "Looks like we are ready to go!"

"I Know! It can be fun to race against someone for fun!" CG said. "Hey, Ethan! Do you what thus reminds me of?"

"This game reminds us of something, Seige?" Luis asked.

"Yeah, it does! It was back before I knew about my mission. I was just a regularly student in the academy of time/space exploration, but I have great grades! Greater than the others!" CG said as she begins to remember her time in the academy.

(Flashback)

"Oh, wow! The kid, Dario, is searching for someone to race him on the academy simulator!" One girl said.

"Yeah! He has such a big ego for someone who's dad happens to part of the great Linussania Gaia's team of scientist!" Another girl said.

"Speaking of professor Gaia, here comes his daughter!" One boy said as CG comes by.

"Hmm! So, that's her! Cassiopeia G.!" Another boy said.

"Cassiopeia, huh? I think she makes can excellent opponent for me!" Dario said as he approaches CG who stopped for a minute and turned to see him.

"Hey, CG! I know who you are! You're Linus's kid, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am! But, what do you want with me?" CG said.

"Did you heard that I'm looking for a challenger to race me at the academy's simulator! And I think you're the right one!" Dario announced.

"Why me?" CG asked.

"It's simple: you're the best one on the simulator and you have higher grades than everyone else!" Dario said. "So, will you accept my challenge?"

"Well, um.." CG tried to find an answer, before a beeping noise appeared. "I'm sorry! I have to go! My dad's expecting me! I'll think about your challenge! See ya!"

Then, CG went off, leaving Dario petrified of what happened as the other kids laughed.

"I think she'll accept my challenge, but I also think that she needs to learn how to stand up to her old man!"

(flashback ends)

"Wow! Do you accept his challenge?" Emily asked.

"I thought of it overnight and expected his challenge the next day!" CG said.

"So, Seige! What happened next-Ah!" Ethan asked, when a frilled Lizard came along and scared the crewmate.

"What was that?!" Luis asked as the lizard continues to sprint across the limestone of the island.

"Let's find out!" CG said as she got off of Epona and pulled out the holodat.

'Cryptile. A frilled lizard adaptated to live in the salt flats of the Mediterranean basin. It's acguires the moisture it needed from the brine flies it eats which are find in the brine lakes.' The Holodat spoke.

"Um, guys! I think we just met the third animal of the Mediterranean basin!" CG said as the Cryptile sprinted towards the kids and passes them.

"Hey, there! What are you doing? Will you stop that? You're scaring my hairy heads!" Squibbon asked the Cryptile after it stopped for a rest.

"I'm sorry! I was just practicing for my big race today!" The Cryptile answered.

"Then, you shouldn't have to dash past CG and her friends like that!" Epona said as she approaches Squibbon and the Cryptile.

"Hey, who are you big thing?" The Cryptile asked, surprised on how big Epona is compared to her and Squibbon.

"I am Epona." Epona answered.

"Yeah, right!" The Cryptile said as she dashes again and passes by the crew.

"Hey! Watching where you are going, you little lizard!" Luis said.

"I'll get it!" CG said as she ranks after the Cryptile. Along the way, a blue glow forms around CG and somehow transforms into a wolf and catches up to the Cryptile as she starting to take another rest. This was much to the amazement of the others.

"Oh, man! That was nice to practise for the race if I were to beat the others for today!" The Cryptile said.

"Excuse me, but will you stop with the dashing?" CG asked.

"Sorry about that! Everyone is practising for our little race across the salt from here to the brine lake, big furry thing!" The Cryptile said. "Wait a minute! Aren't you one of those strange tall creatures I passed by?"

"Yeah, I was like that until I turned myself into this! And could you practice your little dashing without scaring other animals?" CG said.

"Alright! Could you ask your friends to show where to do my dashing?" The Cryptile asked.

"Of course!" CG said as she walks back to the others while turning back into a human with the Cryptile following.

"CG, what was that about? Turning into a wolf while going after that little lizard?" Luis asked.

"Sorry about that! I do that because of this!" CG said as she pulled out an egglike object called an Ovum. "And I have convinced the Cryptile to practise her dashing somewhere else without scaring other animals."

"Uh, what's that thing?" Emily asked.

"And what our race, Seige!"

"It's an Ovum, an invention from my era. It does several things to you once you achieve it." CG explained. "I remember how the boy who challenged me to a race at the Academy's simulator showed my his Ovum. And yes, Ethan, we'll have our own race soon!"

(Flashback)

"Man! Dad was surprised on how one student challenged to a race!" CG said as he meets up with Dario.

"Hey, Seige! I known that you came here just in time! So, have you decided yet?" Dario asked.

"Yes, I do! I accept your challenge." CG said.

"Good. Meet me tomorrow on the simulator and we will race as animals using our Ovums." Dario said as he showed off his Ovum. "Now, what animal will you race me as?"

"Simple! Wolf!" CG answered.

"Okay! For me, it's lion!" Dario said. "Be there in time. Don't be late!"

"Okay! See ya later!" CG said as she runs off.

"I guess she's not so bad after all! Serious girl yes, but still not so bad!" Dario said to himself.

(Flashback ends)

"You ready?" CG, in wolf form, asked the Cryptile as she prepares to sprint over a quiet part of the island.

"Oh, yes! I am definitely ready!" The Cryptile answered.

"It's simple: you sprint over there and then sprint back here!" CG instructed.

"Okay!" The Cryptile said.

"Ready, set, go!" CG shouted, allowing the Cryptile to sprint over to the spot where CG told her to go, while the others watch.

"Wahoo! You go, little Cryptile!" Emily cheered.

"Yeah, run like the wind!" Ethan cheered on as well.

Soon, the little Cryptile reached the place she sprinted for, and then she sprinted back to CG whom give her a warming welcome.

"Good turn, you! That was good! Now, you can sprint across the salt flats in that race of yours with no problem at all!" CG said.

"Yeah! That Lizard can sprint!"

"Soeaking of sprinting, looks like there's a gathering of Cryptiles over there!" Luis said as he spots several Cryptiles gathering around.

"It's almost time for the race! Come one, let's go!" The Cryptile said as she sprints to meet up with the other Cryptiles.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" CG said as she turns back into a human and runs off to see the other Cryptiles with the others following her.

"This better be good!" Epona said to herself.

Soon after, they're all met up with the other Cryptiles preparing for their race across the salt desert.

"Hey, what are those Cryptiles over there?" CG asked, noticing some Cryptiles talking to each other.

"Thoses are the important Cryptiles! Those ones over there are the ones doing race and I'm one of them!" The Cryptile said as she comes to the starting line with the other Cryptiles that are racing.

Then, one of the 'important Cryptiles' steps forth and makes an important speech.

"-Ahem- Friends and relatives, and also those strange creatures at the back!"

"Hey!" Ethan shouted, offended, and crossing his arms in anger. "He pointed at me!"

"Relax, Ethan!" Luis said. "There's nothing to be offended about!"

"As for today, it is going to be a great day for everyone because several young Cryptiles are racing against each other from here on of the islands that we usually go to lay our eggs to the brines lakes where are source of food, brine flies, live!" The lead important Cryptile, with the other Cryptiles cheered by showing off their frills.

"Aw, thanks! I really appreciated it!" The young Cryptile said. "I think my friends are really amazed on how fast I practised dash across the island!"

"Really? Well, how about one of your new friends plasticizer in the race? One of them appears to be a mammal that can be out in the salt flat without being lost." The lead Cryptile asked.

"Oh, yes! Epona, can you come here and race with us?" The young acryptile asked.

"Of course, as long as I have my master, CG, with me!" Epona said as she urges Seige to ride on her back.

"Okay, Epona! I'm coming on!" CG said as she got on Epona.

"Um, Ceegee? Before you go and race out there, mind telling us how that race of yours back in your era go?" Emily asked.

"Alright, Emily!" CG said.

(Flashback)

"Wow! I can't believe that CG accepted that egoistical Dario's challenge to race him!" One girl said as several of the academy students came to witness the race between CG and Dario as animals using their Ovums.

"You ready, Seige?" Dario said as he holds out his Ovum.

"You bet!" CG said confidently.

"Nice outfit you got!" Dario said, noticing CG's black sleeveless outfit.

"Thanks! Can we get over the rules of this race?" CG asked, confidently.

"Okay, Seige! Rule number one: you must use the abilities of the animal you transformed into. Rule number two: to win this race, one of us have to get that flag over before the other one. Rule number three: no transforming into prehistoric animals or mythical creatures during the race." Dario said. "Is that clear to you, Seige?"

"Okay! Rule number four: no cheating!" CG said.

"Okay! Now, take three steps and then transform yourself into a wolf like you said yesterday, while I turn myself into a lion!" Dario said as both him and CG took three steps from each other and prepare to transform into their respective animals.

"Okay! Here we go!" CG said.

"Yes, let's do it!" Dario said. Soon enough, both of the students begin to transform the respective animal they want after their Ovums went inside their bodies and transformed into a wolf and a lion respectfully.

"You ready, Dario?" CG asked.

"Of course, I am, Seige!" Dario said as both prepare to race. "Now, ready, set, Go!"

(Flashback ends)

"What happened next, Seige?" Emily asked.

"Thanks to my agility as a wolf, I outmaneuvered him and catched the flag before he can, so I won. Once I won, I achieved great cheers from the other students, including him!" CG said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have this race to compete before I compete with Ethan in his own race."

"Okay, Seige!" Emily said as CG urges Epona to move forward.

"Good luck with your race with the Cryptiles, Ceegee!" Luis told her.

"I will, Luis! And Ethan, I promise that we will have our race after this one!" CG said to the boys.

"Okay, Seige! Good luck!" Ethan said.

"Good!" CG said. Soon enough, she and Epona reach the start line and prepare to race.

"Are you all ready for this?" The lead important Cryptile asked.

"Yes, sir!" Epona and all of the young Cryptiles answered.

"Right on! The rules in this race are simple: first off, to win, you have to reach the Brine lake before the others do. Second, no cheating among all of you. Is that clear to everyone?"

All of the racers nodded.

"Okay! Me and all of the other Cryptiles will meet you racers at the brine lake once the race is dine! Okay, ready set go!"

Soon after, all of the young Cryptiles, CG and Epona were all racing across the salt desert.

"Come on, Epona! Let's do it!" CG told Epona as both gain up to speed. All of the racing Cryptiles struggled to stay front of each other as they race for the brine lake.

After several minutes, salt pillars can be see from a short distance: the racers are approaching the brine lake!

"There it is! The brine lake! That's lots of tasty flies!" The young Cryptile said in excitement.

"Flies?" Epona asked.

"Yeah! They fly around the brine lakes and we often come there to eat them!" The Cryotile explained.

Epona shuddered.

"Concetrate, Epona! We have to win this!" CG told Epona.

"Right! Don't give up just yet!" Epona nodded.

Soon after, all of the racers find themselves approaching the finish line which is near the Brine lake, while the other Cryptiles watch.

"It looks like one of them is going to win!" One Cryptile said.

"And it looks like we're about to have our winner in this race!" Another Cryptile said as CG, Epona and the young Cryptiles begin to approach the finish line.

"Wait! Can it be?" One Cryptile said as Epona takes the lead.

"Yes, it might be!" Another Cryptile said as Epona finally approached the finish line and crossed it, making her and CG the winners.

"Oh, boy! I can't believe it! Epona is the winner of this race!" The lead important Cryptile said as he approaches Epona.

"What does that mean?" Epona asked.

"For winning this race, I would present you with brine flies at this lake as a reward!" The Cryptile.

"What?! Yuck! I don't eat flies! I think it's time to go! But, thanks anyway!" Epona said as she and CG begin to head out back to the rest of the crew waiting for them.

"Anytime, dear! Anytime! I guess more flies for all of you racers!"

"Yay!" All of the young Cryptiles to catch some brine flies, while CG and Epona prepare to head back.

"Epona, let's go back to the others!" CG told Epona, as both head back to meet up with others back on the island.

Soon after, CG and Epona meet up with Emily, Ethan, Luis and Squibbon.

"CG, you're back!" Ethan said in excitement.

"Of course, I am, Ethan!" CG said. "Now, are you ready of the great Mediterranean race like we promised?"

"Okay, Seige! Let's race!" Ethan said, confidently.

A few minutes later, both of them are ready to race as CG and Ethan ride Epona and the dune skimmer respectively.

"Okay! Ready, set, go!" Both CG and Ethan said as they begin to race across the desert with Emily, Luis and Squibbon watching.

* * *

What did you think of this chapter? Let me know.

Until next time, check you later.


End file.
